


The World Still Sleeps

by Matloc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, i forgot to post this one on ao3, pre-proposal fic? i guess, theme prompt: marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matloc/pseuds/Matloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi and Kuroko wake up early to get ready for Momoi's wedding.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“She’s getting married.” Seijuurou whispers, muffled by skin and bedsheets, but his voice comes out thick and there’s a telltale sign of certain heartfelt sentiments that can only arise from a decade-long friendship with someone. She’s the first in their little circle who is settling down.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	The World Still Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> forgot to post this one on ao3. With this it marks my 50th akkr fic (i left one out on ao3 but you can find it on my blog. I didn't post it here cuz it wasn't really any good haha)
> 
> but yeah, 50 fics! published ones, at least. I have 31 others that i haven't published online... maybe some day _( :3
> 
> this one's v old, i wrote it like 7 months ago so sorry if my writing style seems different, or just plain sucks laughs
> 
> oh well. please enjoy!

Sunlight streams in through peach curtains, the patterned leaves embellishing the room with a dark, orange glow. It’s a glorious sight to wake up to every morning, though Tetsuya devotes rarer times to appreciate his partner’s naked form where sun melts on skin. It’s an opportunity he doesn’t come across often when Seijuurou’s normally the first to get up.

So the brisk sound of the shower running isn’t what rouses Tetsuya from sleep this time; today's cause has been reduced to the grandness of the occasion that's left his stomach in knots for the past couple of days. So he wakes up eager and ready hours before the alarm’s meant to ring. It’s a veritable excitement fit for parties where splendor and standing are the only themes acceptable on the decor of the venue—or at least that’s what Momoi said she had been promised.

For now he lets it abate into the temporal fondness with which he’s curling a hand in Seijuurou’s hair. He threads his fingers through the soft strands, messing up his red hair even further, yet it continues to hold itself to a state of perfect disarray against the pristine white covers that are laid out like a wrinkled canvas underneath their bodies.

Tetsuya smiles away his mild frustration, wondering if simply his vision’s perpetually clouded, or whether Seijuurou’s perfection is a fact ubiquitous like Tetsuya’s own bedhead. Not that he truly minds when he gets to witness the most of it while the rest of the world still slumbers peacefully.

He makes a move to get up, and that’s enough for Seijuurou to latch on to his waist, bringing him back down to bed, back into his embrace.

“Stay.” It’s too soft to be an order but Tetsuya’s body never fails to adjusts itself to every word this man utters.

“We need to get ready.” Tetsuya realizes he doesn’t sound very convincing when his own voice is still husky from sleep, so he tries to pull away.

“It’s much too early, Tetsuya.” He doesn’t even crack an eye open as he speaks, the only real effort he exerts is to pull the shorter man closer until he’s burrowing into a bare chest. Tetsuya remains lying on his side, running his hand through Seijuurou’s hair, feeling the warm puffs of air even out against his skin as Seijuurou decides to make a pillow out of his chest.

“It’s Momoi-san’s wedding, it’s only customary that we arrive long before they’ll be expecting us,” Tetsuya reasons but Seijuurou’s having none of it, opting to tighten his arm around Tetsuya’s body instead.

“She’s getting married.” Seijuurou whispers, muffled by skin and bedsheets, but his voice comes out thick and there’s a telltale sign of certain heartfelt sentiments that can only arise from a decade-long friendship with someone. She’s the first in their little circle who is settling down.

Tetsuya hums his agreement, feels pride swell in his chest, letting Seijuurou continue, “How wonderful it must be; getting married.“

He tilts his head to offer a smile Seijuurou can’t see, then lets his gaze wander until a mahogany shelf comes into vision. He thinks back to when he slipped in a velvet navy box into one of the drawers, safely hidden in a dark corner. That was a week ago, and it’s perhaps the real reason for all the butterflies in his stomach.

"Yes.” He can barely keep it out of his voice, how his chest feels like it’s about to burst from emotion. “I’m sure it is wonderful.”

 

 


End file.
